This invention relates generally to cruise controls for motor vehicles.
The conventional cruise controls enable the user to set a desired speed which the cruise control implements by providing the necessary acceleration and deceleration to maintain the desired speed. Generally, the cruise control speed is set by the user who actually accelerates or decelerates to the desired speed and then presses an appropriate set button to record the speed as a set point for the cruise control system.
Existing cruise control systems remove some of the tedium involved in driving. However the user must still adjust and readjust the speed as appropriate under different speed limits and different driving conditions.
Thus, there is a continuing need for improved techniques for automatically controlling the speed of motor vehicles.